pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Move Tutors/@comment-11394256-20161018020354
Okay, I knew the shards were an annoying mechanic, but having tried to get a set just recently, I have to amend this statement: The Move Tutor needs to get changed. Collecting shards is incredibly ''annoying. Just getting to where you can get shards already gets annoying in all sorts of ways. It's out in the ocean, so you either have to bring repels or get annoyed by the unusually high encounter rate. You need to bring three utility moves to start breaking coral, and being underwater is the only time you're forced to move unnaturally.slow. Then there's the matter of what you get when you do break coral. It can be any of the following: *A Corsola *A Shrimputy *A Heart Scale *A Pearl *A Big Pearl *A Heart Scale *A Damp Rock *A Red Shard *A Blue Shard *A Yellow Shard *A Green Shard *'Nothing''' So, even if everything has an equal chance to get picked, you have a 4/12 chance to get what you need. And how useful are the other options? *Corsola/Shrimputy-Useful for if you want to catch them, but most people probably only need one. *Pearl/Big Pearl-Nice for money, but that's a lot easier to get with the Ninjas. *Heart Scale-Useless outside of a Nuzlocke. And once you get all the shards of one color you need, the chance of getting what you want is lowered even more. This has to be done four times for each shard. And all of that will earn you one move. And this is more of a personal grievance, but the Move Tutor's dialogue is full of typos. It starts out just fine, then it gets little mistakes. (when he takes about the shards, the parenthesis are placed after the comma instead of before, Pokémon doesn't have the é) Then, if you have all sixteen shards, he says this: "Wow you have the shards alright! I can teach your Pokemon a move! Did you want me to teach a move to your Pokemon?" when it should say: "Wow, you have the shards, all right! I can teach your Pokémon a move! Did you want me to teach a move to your Pokémon?" Usually, grammar rules don't really matter that much. They're only really needed if you're supposed to be professional, and even then, one or two don't matter. (I know there were some I saw on minor characters in Uranium and then totally forgot about) But when there's this many together, it just seems like they weren't even trying with it. It begins to feel like they couldn't be bothered to add a few characters while the player has to go to all this work. I know that the devs aren't lazy-they're taking on a whole lot by contributing to Uranium-so giving the player the impression that they are is kind of an insult to them. On top of that, this dialogue is extemely unnecessary. In most Pokémon games, the characters just ask up front if you want their services. If you can afford it, they just ask you to choose a Pokémon, and if you don't, they just tell you that you don't. No need to point out if they have it beforehand. I know that second half is too strong a reaction for just a plain ol' typo, but when it happens on top of the huge mess that it takes to get shards, it kind of becomes the cherry on top.